Two Worlds Collide
by gosh so sweet
Summary: Ron's perspective; The whole entire series, with a lot of Hermione because, well, it's Ron! Read inside for more, and review.
1. Summary

**Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

_Title: Two Worlds Collide._

It's going to take me a lot of time, that's for sure.  
But the idea is from the first book, to the very last;  
Ron's way, Ron's thoughts, Ron's everything.  
Of course, nothings going to be changed.  
But instead of it starting out in Privet Drive,  
It starts out in the Burrow.  
Instead of abusive aunts and uncles;  
It's a loving mom and dad.  
Instead of an annoying cousin who got whatever they wanted;  
It's six other siblings, although annoying, tolerable.

Basically. It's all from Ron's way. And instead of seeing what Harry's going off and doing,  
It's what Ron's doing. And what he feels. And what he thinks.

It's still third person. (I never did like first person, when I was writing it.)

It's also Hermione Granger, because, well, it's Ron.

Tell me your thoughts on this please. It's something I will really carry through with.

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter One: The Boy Who Tries

Two Worlds Collide.

The Sorcerer's Stone.

_Chapter One: _**The Boy Who Tries.**

It was loud in the burrow, the home of Molly and Arthur Weasley along with their seven kids as well. Their house was located a few hills away from the St. Catterpole village. It was the twins birthday, they were turning Eleven. Their names, Fred and George Weasley. They were identical, their parents could hardly tell them apart. Their matching red shaggy hair that stopped just above their ears, and their freckles in what seemed like the same exact places. They were a little bit taller than 4 and 3 quarters, though not too big, they were quite the handful.

"Why can't I get anything?" Asked the youngest son, Ronald Weasley. He had red hair just like the rest of the family, but it was a tad bit longer. His eyes were of a light crystal blue, they showed pure innocence along with a bit of trouble. His head was tilted with the question that he asked, the light in the house shining upon him. He had more freckles then the rest of the family, they were spread all around his face, shoulders and arms, and a little on his legs. He was nine years old, and just shy of 4 ¼. He was dressed in jeans a bit too short for him, showing his ankles, and an orange shirt that was one shade darker than his hair. As Molly looked into his eyes, she could see the sadness. Every year, on every single one of the families birthdays, other than his own, he asked why he couldn't get anything. It became a routine that he never understood.

"Ronald Weasley, I tell you this every time." She spoke softly, knowing he was young and obviously didn't understand. "It's not your birthday. You'll get gifts on your birthday." Molly was a plump women, almost always smiling. Her red hair very curly and shoulder length while dressed in a maroon shirt, along with maroon pants, a blanket draped over her as she watched the twins open their presents, from the chair.

"Why can't my birthday be today?" Ron asked, his eyes filling with slow tears. Ron wasn't use to gifts unless it was his birthday. His younger sister, Ginny, the only girl other than Molly in the family, always got new clothes because they wouldn't make her wear the hand-me-down's from the boys, where as Ron was forced to. It wasn't as if Molly and Arthur didn't love giving gifts, it was that they weren't what you would call 'wealthy'. They were very close to poor. Arthur Weasley worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, in the Ministry of Magic, he was fascinated with muggles, non-wizards. And Molly stayed home and took care of all the kids. "I just want my birthday to be today, mum. Please, I won't ever ask for a birthday again…" He looked down at his shoeless feet as he moved them slightly, trying to take his mind off of the fact that he wasn't going to get presents no matter how bad he wanted them.

"Oh, little brother, don't be upset." Fred started, a grin on his face as he saw the tear roll down Ron's cheek. Although they loved their little brother, they loved teasing him more. "We have a gift for you!" They did this every time, and Ron? He fell for it, every time.

"Do you?!" He asked, his voice filling with happiness as he wiped his tears quickly and looked up at the twins. Arthur instantly looked up, recalling this for the last few years, he gave a stern look at the twins as he shook his head, but he was too late, George didn't catch the look and continued.

"APRIL FOOLS!" He yelled, instantly laughing, not catching the looks from his parents. Fred looked down at his feet, holding back his laugh, knowing he'd get in trouble like George would.

"That isn't funny! It's never funny! It's just stupid!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes now narrowed with anger. He instantly felt stupid, he should have known. Every year they did it to him. EVERY YEAR. It's not like their birthday changed! How could he be so stupid?

"You just don't know what funny is," Fred started, the smile now back on his face as he lifted his head, his eyes first on Ron, but then slowly to Ginny as he watched his petite sister step in front of Ron. Ginny was a year younger than Ron, Eight. Before their parents could scold, Ginny started.

"You two are both gits!" She shouted, her fist in the air. Her parents both gasped.

"Ginny! Don't say that! You are a little girl. You don't use those word!" Molly told her, pointing her finger and shaking it, though inside she couldn't blame her. Ginny was the closest to Ronald, although they knocked heads a lot, they got along the best. Ginny was shorter by at least half a foot from Ron, and her long red hair was tied back into a ponytail. Her freckles spread across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She was dressed in a simple purple dress for the special occasion of her brothers birthdays. She was more of a tomboy, but there were some days she'd prefer a dress.

"Mum, they started it!" She then stepped closer to the twins, shoving her fist in front of their faces. "Anyone want to apologize or you're going to get a punch that no healing spell can fix." She muttered low, so only Fred and George could hear. They both rolled their eyes, as if they weren't bothered and then glanced over at Ron. He was clearly watching the whole scene, but quickly looked down as if he wasn't.

"We're sorry, Ronniekins." The twins replied, snickering silently to themselves. They found it amusing that their little sister stuck up for Ron, who was older than she was. Sometimes he was embarrassed by the fact that she had a bigger impact on scaring people, but otherwise he was grateful.

Ginny nodded, smacking her hands together as she turned around, smiling as her eyes met with Ron's. "You're birthdays in two months. I'll get you the bestest present in the world!" She grinned, skipping the few steps between them and giving her older brother a hug. Out of all of the brothers, Ron was her favorite. They were the closest in age as well.

Ron hugged her back, too young to know of the 'cooties' rule, yet too old to be grossed out by hugging his sister. It was always a warming kind of thing to watch for their parents. Arthur and Molly kept quiet, figuring the twins got enough from Ginny. "Will you really?" He asked as Ginny pulled back with a smile, nodding her head. Ron and Ginny weren't old enough to go to school, unlike Fred and George who just turned the age acceptable for Hogwarts. And they were excited to know their letters would come any time now.

Percy, the third oldest son, was currently in his second year at Hogwarts and was already hoping to get the spot as Prefect, and later on maybe even Head Boy which Fred and George made fun of him constantly for. And Bill and Charlie were both off doing their own thing, Charlie studying dragons and Bill was working at Gringotts.

"I always do." Ginny grinned, then walked past him into the kitchen to find herself a drink. Ron nodded to himself, that was true. She always did get him the best gifts. Once she made Molly bring her to diagon alley and used her savings to buy him a Chudley Cannons comforter. It had to be the nicest gesture, and he loved it. The current thing he wanted was a poster of the keeper of the Quidditch team, Chudley Cannons, blocking four or five Quaffles; he had lost count after watching it so many times. He had had his eye on it for a while now, but Ron was never good with money. He wasn't good at saving, he always spent it on sweets and any other kind of food.

Ron turned back around and faced his mother, then with a shrug he walked away, apparently signifying the end to the conversation. Molly couldn't help but shake her head at her son. He was definitely a character, much different then the others. And Ginny. Ginny was her little girl, she'd been trying for a girl for what seemed like forever, no matter how much times Arthur told her that they hadn't had a girl in the Weasley family in forever. But they got her, their seventh try. Not that she didn't love the kids she had on the way, she loved them all equally and the same. But she couldn't help but smile at the daughter she ended up with.

As Ron walked into the kitchen, he heard a loud squack along with a bang at the window. He didn't even have to look to know it was Errol, their family owl. He looked between the dessert on the table, and back at Errol who was pecking the window impatiently with a dazed and confused expression on his face. Ron reluctantly walked over to the window, opening the window as the bird flew past him and onto the table, knocking over several dish and a bowl of punch on its way down.

"Mum! Errol's made a mess again!" He shouted quickly, making sure that his mother could see that it was the bird, not Ron, who made the mess. Otherwise he would most likely get blamed. He was quite the clumsy one, so he didn't much blame her.

Molly pushed the blanket off herself in a huff, pushing herself to her feet as she grabbed her wand off the table beside her. As soon as she saw the mess, she shook her head. "Scourgify." She muttered, waving her wand as the spilt punch evaporated. "Reparo." She added, all the broken glasses and such, suddenly appearing unbroken. "Wingardium Leviosa." She then added as her final spell, lifting everything back onto the table. Ron watched her with a sad expression. All he wanted was to be 11, then he could go to Hogwarts and learn how to do all of those spells, and more. But he had to wait two more years and it felt like forever.

He shook his head, erasing his thoughts for now, and walked over to Errol who was still laying with his beak against the table. "Stupid bird." He muttered, as he untied the two letters from his leg, reading the names 'Fred Weasley' and 'George Weasley'. "Man they don't waste any time do they?" He asked, handing the envelopes to his mother who immediately shrieked.

"George! Fred! Your Hogwarts acceptance letters are here!" She shouted, and couldn't help but smile. Of course she'd miss her boys while they left for Hogwarts, but she hoped maybe they'd give up on their little pranks and such and mature a bit. It was a little farfetched but she could dream. The twins immediately ran into the kitchen, holding out their hands. Molly looked at both of them with a proud smile on her face as she handed them their letters.

Fred looked down at his and frowned, "Mum. This says Fred, I'm George." He looked up at her with an annoyed look, watching Molly's face change from proud to apologetic.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry hunny, I jus-"

"Kidding mum, love you." George, the real George, spoke quickly as he opened his letter. Ignoring the disapproving look that he got from his mother. Ron quickly took his spot between them, looking quickly at each letter as if he hadn't seen Percy's, Bill's or Charlie's.

"What's it say?!" He asked excited, standing on his tip toes as the twins rose their letters out of his reach.

"Fred Weasley-"

"George Weasley-"

"We are proud to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train leaves September 1st. The following paper has a list of items needed for each one of the classes, please try your best to get what's needed. We look forward to seeing you,

_-Professor McGonagall_."

Both of the twins looked up after finishing their letter and smiled with excitement. And so did Ron, knowing they would be gone by September 1st. No more torture. Though the house would be a lot quieter. He couldn't help but feel like it may be nice to get away from them.

Molly, nearly knocking them over, pulled them both into a hug as she closed her eyes from any proud tears escaping. "Oh this is so wonderful! We best get our shopping done early! Maybe the beginning of August! Just so we don't get stuck in lines, it will be very crowded." She then let them go, Ron rolling his eyes as he grabbed a sugar cookie and headed upstairs, ready for bed. It was around 8:30 and Ron had already ate, and after he ate he always felt a bit tired. He nodded his head towards Ginny, "Night Gin." He mumbled, heading his way up the stairs.

"Night Ron." She smiled brightly, letting herself laugh. For as long as she could remember, Ron had always gone to sleep before her. Some nights he'd stay up forever, at the most random times. But usually he fell asleep before everyone else.

Ron felt his eyes dropping lower and lower the higher he climbed the stairs. His room was the top floor of the whole house. As soon as he entered his bright room, he shut off the lights, pulling off his jeans and shirt and crawling right into bed. It didn't take long until he dozed off, with thoughts of his acceptance letter coming in a year and two months.

Although the thought of Hogwarts being a school, wasn't exactly appealing for him, he knew there would be kids his age. It'd be a new opportunity to make friends. He just hoped he could be himself without people thinking he was really weird, and he already knew someone who was going to Hogwarts that he didn't find necessarily… nice.

Draco Malfoy was attending Hogwarts around the same time as he was. He'd met Draco quite a few times when he went to Diagon Alley with his mother. Both their moms tried to act civil, but he could always feel the weird tension between them. And he never liked Draco, he would always stare at him with an evil glare that Ron couldn't describe. And it was every time too, it wasn't just once. Every single time he saw Draco, he would take the time to stop and stare Ron down with his evil eyes and his greased back blonde hair. It was just odd. He really hoped they wouldn't make the same house. But given that Draco's family was always Slytherin, and the Weasley's were Gryffindor, his chances were really good.

And then there was someone else that would be attending Hogwarts the same year he would. His name was Harry Potter, and as far as Ron knew, he was a legend. He'd heard all about his story, his parents had both died by 'Lord Voldemort' or 'You-Know-Who' and when Lord Voldemort went to kill Harry, and failed. Voldemort fled and that's all Ron knew. Or at least that's what he thought happened.

He hoped that maybe he could meet Harry, he seemed like a pretty down to earth kid… well as a baby. But he defeated Voldemort. He had to be cool, right? But the chances of Ron being friends with someone that famous was a million to one. But he let himself fully fall to sleep knowing that out of everyone in Hogwarts, he would at least make one friend.

Even though he had plenty of doubts and worries he would make none. But with thoughts like that, he'd never get to sleep. So he lied to himself instead. Only a year and two months. 1 Year, 2 Months.


	3. Chapter Two & Three: My Time Now

Two Worlds Collide.

The Sorcerer's Stone.

_Chapter Two & Three: _**My Time Now.**

It had everything he needed, books, quills, cauldrons, everything he needed for school. Everything. It was finally Ron's turn to go to Hogwarts. He remembered it being the best birthday in a long time. Not only because of his acceptance letter, but it was more quite, less torture because the twins were in school. It was just his parents, and Ginny, and the family ghoul upstairs but he didn't really count. His mom had gotten him some school robes that actually fit him. Yes, he got his own clothes. And Ginny used her money once again, saved from her birthday and such, to get him a Chudley Cannon's Collectors Book. (The year before she came through with buying him the Chudley Cannon's poster he'd had his eye on.) And now he was going to be able to get his own quills. Though he was slightly upset he would have to use his brothers books, they were just books. They weren't clothes, they weren't shoes, socks, anything. Just books. And he was okay with that.

"Mum," Ron started as they exited Madam Malkin's, which he could have done without. As much as he loved getting new clothes, he didn't like having to actually shop for them. Clothes shopping just wasn't his thing, it was more annoying really. "Can we go to Ollivanders?" He was too excited to get his wand, he heard that people always found their right wand and that no two wands were the same. At least that's what he heard. He waited for his mother's answer as he followed behind her silently.

"Yes hun, come on now. Keep up. I don't wanna lose you," She turned around, taking his wrist and pulling him so he was now walking next to her. "We can't stay here too long, your father is watching Ginny. I had to pull him out of that old muggle warehouse junk." She shook her head, Ron just watching her, not really processing what she was saying. He shrugged slightly before bolting into Ollivanders once they were a short distance.

As Ron entered the door, he heard it slam shut behind him. And then reopen signifying that his mother had entered. He looked up at the desk, expecting a tall man with a rough looking beard, and a stylish suit, with the best wand out there. But instead? He was met with a short little gray haired man, with thick glasses. He couldn't help but snicker to himself. Could he even see him? Oh well, all he wanted was a wand anyways. "I'm Ron Weasley, I'm eleven. And I'm going to Hogwarts, I want a wand!" He exclaimed as he walked the full distance to the front of his desk.

"Ron Weasley! Where are your manners?!" Molly asked, quite furious with how demanding Ron being. She didn't want to have her son sent to Hogwarts knowing that he was being rude, that wasn't how she raised her kids.

"Please. I'm Ron Weasley. Please, I'm eleven. And I'm going- please, to Hogwarts. I want a wand! Please." He finished, then looked at his mom with a lopsided grin. She replied with a slight glare, holding back any smile she wanted to show. She was never the one to laugh at things like that, she was a firm believer in thinking that it made the kids think it was okay.

Ollivander replied with a smile, nodding his head as he ignored the whole scene in front of him. "I've had a lot worse, Molly." He'd seen her multiple times, when she came with her six other kids. She wasn't new to him. And it seemed like the same scene always happened. Her kids were always so excited to get their wands they always forgot about their manners. "Well, how about we try a few out?" He waited until he saw Ron nod his head out of excitement and walked around the store for a few minutes, grabbing a different variety of wands, but knowing that at least one of them would fit him. Just by one glance at one of the wands in the back, he had a strong feeling about it. But he'd save it for last.

He walked back over to Ron, and handed out one of the wands. "Twelve inch, Chimaera Scale, Holly." He handed the wand slowly over to Ron, watching the boys face light up by just being able to hold one. "Give it a slight flick, would you?" And Ron happily obliged, once he did so, they watched as a few paintings and wands flung forward and crashed into a display of new wand polishing kits. Ron looked down as he automatically extended his hand, waiting for Ollivander to take a hold of it. "Don't be upset now, happens to all of us. It took Charlie at least 13 different wands before he found the one he wanted."

Ron looked up at him in amazement, he wasn't mad? Well. He was mad, bonkers. But that was different. How could he remember everyone's wands? "What's that one?" He asked, pointing to a slightly bigger one to which Ollivander passed it over, Molly observing from a little further back this time.

"Ah, 13 inch Rosewood, with Ashwinder Ash. Very good with protection charms.." He should have known better then to have given Ron first wand. It may have been too strong for him, Chimaera Scale's were very powerful, also very rare. Also very expensive. He watched as Ron gave the wand a nice flick, and nothing happened, at all. "Too dull, it just doesn't work. I don't feel it." He took hold of the wand in Ron's hand and watched as Ron stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing's going to work. You might as well give up." As excited as Ron was, he knew he wasn't going to be much of a wizard. He wasn't good at memorizing things, or learning things, or listening. He just didn't feel that he was going to be the best student at Hogwarts. Why waste this old man's time trying to find him a wand? Just give him the dullest, stupidest wand there. He'd make use out of it something.

"Try this." Ollivander then handed him the last wand he had in his hand. He had a feeling this would lighten his heart, not too much people got a wand like the one he had handed Ron. "14 inch, Willow, and one Unicorn tail hair." Ron looked at him oddly, shrugging as he carelessly lifted up the wand, waving it with such attitude.

Just when Ron thought that he wasn't going anywhere, he watched multiple things in the room hover from their original spots, slowly floating their way towards Ron. He looked back at Molly, and then Ollivander, a grin on his face. That had to mean good things, right? They didn't crash, nothing. They were floating, and they were coming towards him! Not a shelf of items!

"That's it." Ollivander smiled, taking Ron's wand and watching the items float themselves back to their original place. "You're very gifted. Unicorn tail hair only agrees with the purest of hearts." He smiled slowly, then looking over at Molly who nodded in agreement and smiled proudly at her son.

"Really?"

"Really, Mr. Weasley. It's a pleasure to give this to you. I know it'll be used for the greatest of things." He could sense the boy in front of him was quite unsure of himself. But he saw great potential. He watched as Ron stood on his tip toes to take the wand once his mother made her way to the desk to purchase it, then watching him run outside the store, the wand gripped tightly in his hand. "Don't worry about this one, Molly. You're one of my finer customers. Consider this a gift. After five, it's free." He added a wink, and merely walked into the back of the store, ignoring her huff's of disagreement. Being a Weasley meant being stubborn. Although Molly was extremely grateful.

"Thank you." She finally said, watching him nod as she exited the store.

"Mum, can I get an o-" Ron started, but immediately got cut off.

"No. You can not get an owl Ronald! We already of Scabbers! He's been in the family for-"

"I know, I know, 10 years already…" He shrugged it off as he drew his eyes away from Eeylops Owl Euphorium. "Nevermind, it's fine really." And with that, he knew it was the end of his shopping trip. He had already gotten his robes, and all his books, and all that. The most exciting thing was the wand picking, but now that was done. Quite sad actually, he wished it lasted a little longer. As they were walking back to the leaky cauldron, Molly watched as his mother stopped quickly.

"Oh Ronald, hold on, wait right here okay? I just have to see what this book is about!" Molly then quickly made her way into the booked store. Ron let himself roll his eyes, knowing he wouldn't get any back talking seeing as how his mother wasn't around. He looked down at his feet and then slowly at his wand. He wanted so bad to shout out random spells he'd heard at his house. But one thing he did know, was you weren't allowed to use magic outside of school, until you were of the age seventeen. And Ron was outside of school, and seventeen.

As soon as he finished his thinking, he heard an evil snicker, his head raising as his eyes met with Draco Malfoy's. His mother seemed to be busying herself. Oh great, of course. The mothers busy themselves so their git of a son can torture an innocent kid. That's what Ron loved. He let out a sigh as he finally spoke, "What do you want, Malfoy?" He asked, his voice irritated and fully annoyed.

Draco's eyebrows immediately rose at the sound of Ron's voice. Was the little Weasley giving him attitude? That was a joke. He wished that you had to buy attitude, he knew Ron wouldn't be giving him any if that was the case. He let himself laugh at his own joke, made up in his head, before answering. "You just got your wand? What is it? 4 inch, Maple with Leprechaun Hair?" He didn't know if Ron was Irish or not, but the red hair was enough for him to joke about.

"Does… it look like it's 4 inches?" Ron asked, holding up his wand which was evidently much larger than 4 inches. 10 inches larger, in fact. He didn't mean to sound so sarcastic, though he wouldn't have cared if he did, but he was just stating an obvious fact.

"Listen Weasley, your life at Hogwarts will be slowly destroyed if you don't learn your place quickly." He started, taking a step forward to look down at Ron. Luckily he was taller, he hoped to keep it that way. But he had to admit it annoyed him that Ron didn't look scared at all. Which did surprise him. "You're lucky you don't have to pay to get in, eh?" He asked, then tilting his head as a smirk grew on his pale white face. "Your whole family would probably resort to being muggles. It'd suit you better anyways. Suit the whole wizarding world-"

"Ronald, let's go." Molly quickly grabbed Ron's hand, pulling him away from Draco. Her eyes then caught with his mothers.

"Molly." Narcissa announced, coldly before looking down at her son with such a proud smile that it could have made anyone sick.

"Narcissa." Molly replied just as cold before walking off with Ron. She made sure to be out of their earshot before looking down at them. "What were you doing talking to him?" She wasn't one to judge kids, that was horrible. But she'd heard much about him before, and his parents… it was just too much to believe that he was a good kid. Especially with the anger that was presented on Ron's face.

"Oh, Mum. I was just having a lively chat." He replied, rolling his eyes as he shook his head. He really wished his mum hadn't interfered. He definitely would have threw a fist into Draco's git-like face.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Ronald." And with that, he did it again.

x x x

"So you boy's have everything? All your cloaks, your wands, your cauldrons, your books, your-"

"Yes, mum!" Fred and George replied together, ignorance at how the same conversation came up every year.

"Ron, you have Scabbers don't you?" She asked, then turning to see him squirming with Scabbers in his hands. Ron raised his eyes in annoyance as well, and then glanced down at Scabbers before looking back at her; as if saying that it was quite obvious. "Okay okay. You can't blame me for being a mother!" She shook her head, then watched as Arthur and Percy made their way over.

"It's the same every year. Packed with muggles, of course." He announced, looking around at the strangely dressed people. Although he wanted to go up and ask them so many questions, he knew that would be extremely odd for them. They'd suspect too much.

"Platform 9 and ¾ this way!" She started, walking while the others followed her. She took a deep breath before turning to look at her boys, smiling at Ginny before looking back at Percy. "Alright Percy, you first. Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred! I am!" George announced, a hurt expression on his face as Ron held back a laugh as well as the real Fred.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother!" Fred started, watching his mother once again show such remorse.

"I'm sorry George, I-"

"Only joking! I am Fred." Fred smiled innocently, watching his mum begin to fume from the ears, until a brown haired boy, a little bit shorter than Ron walk over to them.

"Excuse me! Could you tell me how to-" He started, before Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"How to get on to the Platform? Yes, not to worry my dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." With that, Ron looked up, glancing over at the boy his mum was now talking to. The boy had brown hair, shaggy, ending just above his eyebrows. He had circular glasses on, and he was carrying luggage behind him with a snowy owl rested in a cage on top. Ron couldn't help but feel jealousy as Scabbers nail dug into his thumb which he quickly shook, almost losing Scabbers completely. "Now, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platform 9 and 10. Best do it at a run if your nervous." She explained, her face laced with a polite smile as the boy in front of her nodded.

"Good luck." Ginny smiled at the boy, then leaping forward to give Ron a hug goodbye. Ron hugged her back, then letting her go with a smile.

"Watch mum for me. She'll be quite bored." Ron spoke quickly, watching as Ginny grinned and stepped away, raising her fist in both of the twin's face. "Be nice. I'll be hearing." And with that she turned around and walked off with Arthur after he said his goodbyes.

And with that, they took turns running straight into the wall.

Ron looked over at Fred and George as soon as he saw them in his site. He quickened his pace, trying to catch up with them. As soon as he did, they both looked at him.

"Ron! What are you doing? You do know who that was, don't you?" Fred asked, looking at him, astounded.

"What do you mean.. who?" He asked, quizzically. Sometimes they were too difficult. He couldn't just read them, didn't they know that?

"That boy! Who asked for help! That was Harry!"

"That was not Harry." Ron quickly responded, shaking his head as he tried to think. "I didn't see any scar. It wasn't there. It wasn't him."

"Yes! It was! I can tell. And you couldn't see his scar because his hair was covering it." George pointed out, as if it was quite obvious. Ron looked at him, just as confused as before. How would he know it was Harry?

"Oh I must have forgotten the time you two were best friends with Harry Potter," Ron started, and then quickly retorted, "Oh wait. You can't forget something that never happened." He then looked at both of them with a satisfied smirk. It was a very rare occasion when Ron got to spit out something witty towards his brothers. It was hard when Fred and George were probably the wittiest of them all. He always felt short when it came to defending himself or making a comeback. But he felt quite proud at the moment.

"We're telling you, it is." Fred chose to ignore his so called 'comeback'. He'd let him think what he wanted. "If I was you, I'd go and find him. Who knows what could happen." And with that, they all entered onto the train, the twins sped over to a group of girls who smiled flirtatiously at the both of them as soon as they appeared. Ron who was struggling with Scabbers still, watched as someone took his bags and with a wave of their wands, they disappeared.

"I'm getting those back, right?!" Ron asked. He watched a few students around him snicker at his question and quickly sped up his walking. He wasn't going to make himself look stupid right away. He looked through the glass of each door, finding compartments full. He saw a group of girls and had to drag himself away from asking to join. He was a boy after all. May be eleven, but still a boy nonetheless.

Then he saw one compartment, with only one other boy. And it was the boy he'd met earlier. 'Harry Potter' as the twins called him. He opened the door and slowly walked through, seeing the brunette boy look up. "Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full.." He spoke quietly, almost shy. He didn't want to seem like he had no friends. Though, that was the case.

"Not at all." The boy replied, looking at his feet as Ron sat down across from him, awkwardly. He let a silence fill the compartment, nothing heard but the murmur's in the hall's of the train from the other students.

"I'm Ron by the way! Ron Weasley." He couldn't believe he hasn't introduced himself. Plus, this way he could see who it really was in front of him. With his luck, the kid wouldn't want to talk and would excuse himself. But Ron was the type that needed to talk, otherwise he felt it was awkward. And though he was always the one making it awkward, he didn't like it.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

And with that, Ron let his mouth fall open. The twins actually weren't joking with him. In front of him was the famous Harry Potter. The famous Harry Potter who had taken down You-Know-Who. And he needed help getting onto the platform! And his family had helped him! He was sitting with him currently! Harry Potter! Ron Weasley was sitting with someone famous!

"So it's true! Do you really have the…" And then he stopped. He didn't want to bring up any memories.. His parents HAD died that day. He wouldn't want to be reminded of his parent's death, constantly. He could only imagine how many people had bugged him about it his whole life.

"The what?" Harry asked, obviously not grasping the concept. Which Ron was slightly thankful for, but being a Weasley, he was curious, and he wasn't going to stop there.

"The scar?" He asked, his excitement shielding the urge to be quiet. He then watched as Harry lifted his hair off of his forehead.

"Oh!" He then realized what Ron had wanted. He still couldn't understand how everyone knew about him. Everyone knew about everything. They knew more than he did. And he was considered 'famous' when he didn't even know a single spell.

"Wicked!" Ron announced once seeing the lightening-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He had never seen something so cool. Sure, he had his share of scars. A few on his leg from gnome bites, and one on his arm from a backfired trick from the precious Fred and George. But they never came out looking like a lightening bolt.

As the train started moving, Ron felt his stomach grumble, he pulled off the backpack he had slung around his shoulder and opened the clasp, pulling out one of his mother's homemade corned beef sandwiches. It didn't look too appetizing. Plus he hated corned beef. And sure, his mom was a great cook. But she was more of an 'at-home-cook'. She wasn't good at cooking things for people to take places. Because it was too small of a task for her. She was used to big food tasks. That's how it was having a family of nine. As he began to open it, he couldn't help the grossed out look that spread on his face, as he leaned his head down to take the first bite, it was interrupted by a knock on their door.

And in came heaven. Or that's what Ron thought. He saw the trolly that some girl had in front of him and couldn't help the drool that wanted to drip fully out of his mouth, onto his stupid corned beef sandwhich. It made him sick to his stomach to see all that nice, tasty food staring at him. Knowing he couldn't have any.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked, seeing the dreamy look in Ron's eyes, she expected a lot.

"No, thanks. I'm all set." He replied, his tone quite sad as he rose up his sandwich to show both Harry and the girl. Harry took a glance at his sandwich, and then Ron's face and immediately spoke up.

"We'll take the whole lot." And the girl happily obliged.

"Wicked.." Ron muttered again as they were suddenly surrounded in all different kinds of candy. He didn't want to eat any of it. It was Harry's after all. He didn't want to eat a ton and then hear later on that the famous Harry was robbed of his goods by the poor Ronald Weasley. That wouldn't go over well, with anyone.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean?" Harry asked, questioningly as he raised the little bag, with ties at the top. His face was filled with curiosity. It sounded obvious, but then again, this was the wizarding world. Everything, EVERYTHING was new to him.

Ron saw the look on his face, and quickly interjected, "They mean every flavor. There's chocolate, peppermint and also, spinach, liver and tripe." He couldn't help throwing out the gross flavored ones. It still amazed him. Why would they made those kinds? Did someone out there actually find them tasty? The thought of that sent shivers through his body. The shivers that made him want to throw up. "George swears he got boogie flavored once."

Harry shivered himself, placing down the beans. He at least wanted something in his stomach before getting a nasty flavored bean and throwing it all up. He lifted up a chocolate frog, and looked at Ron for another question. "These aren't real frogs.. Are they?" Because he wasn't going to eat a chocolate frog neither.

"It's just a spell," He started, leaning forward. "But it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 myself." He spoke, quite proud of himself. He was very proud of his collection. At least that was something he got. He had more cards than Harry Potter. How great was that?

As Harry opened his package, Ron watched eagerly to know just what card he got. If he got someone Ron didn't get, he might just flip. "I got Dumbledore." Harry spoke in amazement, watching the picture move.

"I've got about 6 of him." Ron replied, his smile growing even bigger. He was still proud. Still had more than Harry Potter. He was all set. He watched Harry flipping the card back and forth in confusion and quickly realized he was wondering where he went. "Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, do you?" He let out a slight laugh, and then took a hold of Scabbers who was trying to make his way into the bag of Every Flavored Beans. "This is Scabbers by the way, pathetic isn't he?" He asked, holding Scabbers by the stomach as he held the slightly balding rat in front of Harry who let out a slight laugh.

"Just a bit.." He replied honestly, feeling quite bad for Ron. He had gotten a new owl and just got into the wizarding world. Where Ron, he assumed, had been in it all his life and got a crummy rat.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow.. Wanna see?" He asked, hoping to interest him in a spell that he had no idea about. Harry nodded eagerly.

"Yeah!"

Ron pushed the sleeves up to his shirt, taking out his wand. He really hoped Fred hadn't given him some bogus spell, and that it wasn't going to kill Scabbers or turn him pink, or into a flower, or something along those stupid lines. "Ahem, Sunshine-" And then the compartment doors opened once again. This time to reveal another student.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has one." This girl had bushy brown hair, front teeth too big for her mouth, and she was short. She had this sort of aura about her that made her seem bossy. And she had the slightest freckles placed on her nose and that was it.

"No." Ron replied flatly, quite bothered by the interruption.

"Oh! Are you doing magic?" The girl asked, sitting across from Ron. Ron couldn't help but feel his throat tighten up. He was willing to show Harry, but this girl? "Let's see it then."

Ron cleared his throat once again, ignoring the fact that this random girl was watching as he waved his wand at Scabbers, "Sunshine, Daisies, Butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" And he gave the wand one last flick, praying to the sweet gods above that his rat would turn yellow as soon as he opened his eyes. And then he opened them, and saw the same fat brown balding rat as before. He let himself glance up at the girl whose lips were pursed together, looking at him quizzically.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not a very good one, is it?" She asked, not noticing the look in Ron's eyes which read of embarrassment. Who was she to speak about his spells like that? "Of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." She then looked over at Harry, "For example, Oculus Reparo!" She flicked her wand at Harry's broken glasses, which Ron hadn't even realized until now, and suddenly the glasses fixed themselves. Ron wanted to grunt, ignore it, but it was amazing. So instead he stayed silent. "That's better isn't it- Harry Potter!" She had no idea, she felt quite dumb for not realizing. "I'm Hermione Granger." She added with a smile and then looked towards the red head with the rat. "And you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." He answered, leaving it at that.

"Pleasure." She started, to which Ron rolled her eyes, and she failed to notice. "You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be ariving soon." She then looked at Ron and placed her hand on her own nose, to the right. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Just there." And with that, she turned on her heel's and walked out, shutting the doors behind her.

Ron looked over at Harry, catching his eyes as they both widened them. He honestly didn't know what to think about that little encounter. He didn't like it. He didn't like her. She had some superior feeling going for her. And she made him feel nervous, and confused. He didn't understand it. Hopefully he wouldn't have to talk to her again, then he'd be fine. There was a chance they wouldn't be put in the same house.

"I guess we should change then… I expect we should be arriving soon." Ron mimicked, his voice high yet bossy. He watched as Harry laughed and let himself laugh along.

He found out one thing already that day. That his thoughts on Harry Potter weren't true. He had a feeling that he may be big headed from all the famous attention and the fact that he destroyed the darkest wizard of all times. But he had actually talked to Ron, and let him stay in his compartment. He hoped to himself that they would get the same house. Then there was a chance they could be friends, maybe even really good friends. But then again, he wouldn't let himself think too far ahead. He wanted everything to happen just the way it was supposed to. And he wanted his first year to be perfect, perhaps effortless. Just like any other first year.

**Thank you for the review before, made me incredibly happy. Had to update quick! I'm sorry if this really sucks! I stayed up til three to do this! Anyways. Review!  
x x x.**


	4. Chapter Four: Begging for a Backbeat

Two Worlds Collide.

The Sorcerer's Stone.

_Chapter Four: _**Begging for a Backbeat.**

**A/N: Are people not liking this? Please let me know. Review, if possible. It let's me know that people are actually enjoying it and I'm not writing it for absolutely nothing. Oh, and thank you for the few that have been replying ! It's so great reading your nice reviews, makes me smile. Seriously brightens my day !**

As Ron and Harry exited the train, Ron couldn't help but feel a slight annoyance raging inside of him. Sure, it was just a girl. Some girl with the name 'Hermione'. What rubbish. What kind of name was that anyways? Maybe her parents didn't like her. He wouldn't blame them, she seemed like quite the pity of a daughter. He mentally slapped himself, that was harsh. Not to mention rude. Luckily it was all inside his head. Luckily.

Ron and Harry both grabbed their luggage from the same guy who collected it and turned to see something they both had never seen before. The most huge, hairiest man, known to man-kind. Or at least known to Ron. Ron's eyes were wide, just staring. All he could see were his eyes and nose. Everything else was hidden. He wasn't only extremely tall, but he was extremely broad, wide, tough. He had the strangest clothes on. Patched pants, with a tan shirt, a belt around the end of his waist. His boots were made of fur. But of course Ron didn't notice that. He was still in a trance by his height.

"Right then. First years, this way please!" The giant spoke, his voice echoing as no one stepped forward except for Harry, which Ron didn't find surprising. Harry had obviously faced worse, right? "First years, don't be shy! Come on now! Hurry up!" He continued, watching people slowly walk forward, Ron as well. "Hello Harry." He spoke, a smile on his face. Or, at least, Ron thought it was a smile. He couldn't really tell, his beard was in the way.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry greeted back, a smile on his face. He obviously knew him, how else would he know his name? Ron looked back up at him, about to mutter a greeting as well, but then again was caught in his height.

"Whoa." He spoke out, before feeling his ears grow hot of embarrassment as a few of the other students laughed among themselves. He saw Hagrid's amused look, as he cleared his throat, his voice beckoning once again.

"Right, then. This way to the boats, come on. Follow me." A boat? Well that wasn't very magical. Would they have to row the boat? Because Ron wasn't into the sporty kind of mood. Though, he really never was. Except for Quidditch, but that was just the best sport ever made. It didn't even count as a sport because it was so amazing. As they walked over towards the boats, Ron walked slowly, his feet never leaving the ground, as if he was dragging them. He walked behind Harry who was next to Hagrid, talking about who knows what. As they reached the boats, Ron watched as other students got in and took off without having to lift any oars, in fact, there were no oars. Ron felt himself sigh of happiness inside.

"Wicked!" He exclaimed before jumping in after Harry, sitting down beside him. He then watched as two other people filled the boats. Who? Some boy carring a toad, which he figured had to be Neville. His brothers had told him that no one ever brought a frog to Hogwarts because it was one of the most embarrassing things you could bring. Even more embarrassing then Scabbers, and that was embarrassing. And then his eyes fixated in the darkness and realized who the second person, now sitting down across from him, was. Hermione Granger. The girl who has just bothered him about dirt and fake spells. An odd combination if you truly thought about it.

"Bloody brilliant." Ron moaned, rather sarcastically as Harry threw him a quick smile. It wasn't as though he absolutely hated the girl, but he wasn't going to say he was happy to see her.

"Why are you using language like that? You're eleven. Please mind your language." Hermione spoke, her voice stern as if she was a mother talking to her child, while her eyes narrowed with each word; though Ron couldn't see this, it was too dark to really see her facial expressions. But lucky enough for her, she could see him rolling his eyes. "Oh, that's mature." She muttered, leaning back into the boat.

Okay so maybe he did hate her. He really did have a comeback too! Something along the lines of, _And what about those teeth? You're an eleven year old girl, not a beaver. _He just didn't want to be mean, plus he didn't want Harry thinking he was some rude kid. He wasn't, some people just bothered him. Especially when they were correcting him. Sure sometimes it was the type that people would say was 'friendly criticism' and it was meant to _help_ you. But Ron just preferred people that kept their comments to themselves.

_I mean really, who does she think she is? For all she knows, that spell I was putting on Scabbers was a joke! Or maybe I could have some mental problem and she's making fun of me! Maybe I should just start crying, no. That'd be stupid. Harry would think I'm some sort of git bloke who doesn't know how to keep himself together. Plus who would get upset over something as stupid as that? Am I even making sense? I don't think so… I'm not sure. Oh great, now they're all looking at me. Did I say something? Is the dirt not gone? Did they ask me something? Why are they-_

"Ron!" Harry called for what felt like the millionth time, though in reality he knew it was only about the fifth or sixth.

Ron finally shook his head, shaking his annoyed thoughts as he looked over at his new mate. "What?" He asked, his face totally clueless. He watched the two across from him snicker as he chose to ignore him. He had no problem with the so called Neville, but he did with Hermione.

"I asked exactly how much brothers and sisters you have?" Harry asked, curiously. He had seen a large amount at the train station when they were helping him get onto 9 ¾. So it only made sense to ask so he knew. It was probably just who he saw, no more than that. Because three brothers and one sister was enough. Well, in Harry's mind. And he was an only child.

"Oh," He started, "I have 5 brothers and a sister." He replied, normally. He acted as if it was a normal amount, when it truly wasn't. Not to mention how hard it was, their house wasn't exactly big. But it was home. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if something happened to his house. They were constantly adding to it, with the more kids they got. But Ron was pretty sure they were done, or at least hoped. One more floor and he swore that the house would tumble over. When you walked in it wasn't exactly the cleanliest, nicest home their was. But it was most definitely homey, it had that homey feeling that Ron loved when he walked into it. And thinking about that already made him homesick, but he quickly shook his head.

"Five brothers?! And a sister?! There's seven of you!?" Harry asked, astounded. Ron nodded slowly, wondering why it was so hard for him to accept. It wasn't that hard of a concept. "How?!"

"You really wanna know how…?" Ron asked, his face spread with a disgusted look as they all laughed. Harry shaking his head, Ron continued. "I don't know. My mom always wanted a girl and it was pretty much impossible with the Weasley family but on their last try they got Ginny." It sounded horrible out loud, as if everyone was a mistake other than her. But as long as Ron understood; it was fine.

"Makes sense." Hermione nodded, not really knowing what she meant by it. There were two reasons, one, it made sense that Ron had that much siblings. She understood why he was so bitter and rude, she would be too in a house of six other children. And two; it made sense for their parents to keep trying for a girl. Hermione couldn't see herself not having a girl child as well, it was a must.

"Yeah?! Well how much siblings do YOU have?" Ron asked, purposely taking her comment the wrong way. For all he knew, she could be saying it 'makes sense that he's so damn adorable' but of course he knew that wasn't it. Seeing as how she clearly already despised his very existence. Hermione's eyesbrows furrowed together as she replied.

"None.. I'm an only child." It got kind of lonely, that she'd admit, to herself. But then other times, she was thankful. She couldn't stand to be bothered all the time while she was upstairs reading, or that little chance that she could live in the shadows. Which she knew she probably already did.

"That makes no sense. I would have figured you'd have an older brother or sister, maybe even younger." Ron explained as the boat hit the shore, hearing Hagrid behind them, telling them to climb out and continue up the journey to Hogwarts; which consisted of a medium sized trail traveling up to the doors.

"What do you mean?" She asked, interested as she climbed off last, the boat shifting slightly, causing her to grab onto Harry, who was closest to the boat. He laughed slightly as she flattened his shirt back out from the wrinkles her clenched fingers had caused.. She then looked over at Ron as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I mean, you seem like the nagging, bossing type. That's all." And with that, him and Harry walked up the trail. Leaving Hermione to bite back anything she wanted to say, tears in the back of her eyes that she forced to shake off. She quietly followed them up the trail with Neville

x x x

Ron found himself finding a seat next to Fred and George, Harry sitting next to him as his eyes traveled around the whole great hall. It was brilliant. The long wooden tables for each house, the huge Hogwarts banners showing the Snake, Lion, Badger and Eagle. It was just utterly amazing. He felt himself growing nervous. What if he didn't get into Gryffindor? He didn't have much courage. But he'd break the family tradition! He felt his palms start to sweat as he nodded along to whatever Harry was saying before the room was shushed with silence, before a tall, fairly old, lady walked up to the podium in front of the whole room. She wore a tall black hat, pointed at the top, like a true witch that you would hear about in muggle stories. Along with a black cloak and that was all Ron could see, the rest was covered by the podium.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She started, her eyes glancing around the whole room to take in the new students, as well as the old. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you do, take a seat." She glanced at the few first years who were wandering around at the back who quickly listened to her order and sat down at a random table. Ron looked over at Fred as he quickly lowered his voice.

"Who is she?"

"Professor McGonagall. She's the headmistress." Fred replied quickly before she continued, knowing she already had it out for both him and George. They weren't exactly the easiest students.

"You must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Her eyes glancing at each table before she continued with a small smile. "Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points." Her eyes then looked directly at the twins who both waves innocently, her throat clearing before she continued once again. "At of the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded house cup. The sorting should begin momentarily." Ron then looked over at Harry, about to speak before he saw the same slime that he had unfortunately bumped into during his shopping in Diagon Alley. Malfoy.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco spoke, his voice drowning with an annoying tone. Or maybe it was just annoying because Ron hated him so much… yes, that was it.

"Clearly…" Ron commented, trying to contain himself from just telling him to sod off. But, he'd let Harry experience how much of a prat he was. Unless Draco was going to try and befriend him. Oh that just wouldn't happen. Ron heard murmurs of Harry's name around him and it dawned on him just how famous Harry was to the wizarding world. He sighed, there was no chance he'd get placed in the same house as Harry… not to mention keep him as a friend. Ron wasn't at all courageous or smart, as Harry was. He could never kill off Voldemort. Especially as a baby. He could have probably drowned him in a pool of drool, but that was about it.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He started, pointing to both of his friends. Ron held back a laugh as he glanced at both of his friends. One was short and rather pudgy, the other was taller, with glasses, but also a bit pudgy but just in the gut, whereas the other seemed all around pudgy. What friends. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy." And that's where Ron lost it. He let out a few laughs, he couldn't hold it in. What an introduction. He could imagine himself doing it. _And I'm Weasley… Ron, Weasley._ Draco wasn't famous. He acted as if he was the ultimate wizard. He was just a kid, along with Ron. "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair, hand-me-down robes? You must be a Weasley." His robes weren't hand-me-down's. They were new! Ron turned back around, choosing to ignore him as he met George's eyes, which rolled in annoyance.

"Don't worry, Ron. He's our next project." Fred whispered, letting himself chuckle slightly. None of the Weasley's liked to hear them made fun of for their lack of money. It was ignorant and just plain rude. Ron let himself smile, slightly thankful for having two older brothers. Sure, they wouldn't be too much of a help. But he knew if he was really _really_ in trouble, they'd have his back.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than ours, Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco let himself nod his head towards the clan of redheads, hinting to Harry as he smirked. Not knowing he was about to get rejected. Ron felt himself clench his fists, but stayed silent. He wasn't going to egg him on by actually contributing to this mess.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort, for myself. Thanks." Harry replied quickly as McGonagall stood back up at her podium. Ron turned around quickly, wanting to see Draco's face. And it was just how he pictured it in his dreams! His eyebrows narrowing along with his eyes in hatred and confusion, but quickly being ushered away by Crabbe and Goyle. Ron let out a laugh of triumph before he quieted down with the rest of the room. McGonagall then waved her hand, Fred and George pushing both Ron and Harry out of their seats for them to follow the rest of the first years to the front of the room.

Ron walked slowly, finding himself interested in the ceiling as he did so. It looked like the outdoors, but actually like outer space. There were stars everywhere, even one was shooting across until he couldn't see it anymore. Along with the bright white-yellow moon. "It's not real, the ceiling." Ron looked down to see Hermione beside him, his eyes showed confusion. Why was she talking to him? "It's just bewitched to look like the nights outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Ron nodded slowly, in confusion. But figured it'd shut her up either way.

As Ron quickened his pace, walking up to the chair, Professor McGonagall lightly shoved him back down with the rest, a stern look on her face. "Will you wait along here, please." Ron looked down in embarrassment as he heard Harry chuckle, letting himself laugh at his stupidity. It wasn't like if he raced up, he'd be called first. "Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Ron didn't need an explanation for that. He knew who Dumbledore was. The most trusted, treasured wizards of their time.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce." He begun, Ron watching him. He was a tall old man, a white beard that had to be as long as his arm, with a tie down the middle as if it kept it tamed. He had half moon spectacles that he looked above to glance at all of them. Along with a hat alike McGonagall's but instead it was a navy blue with a few stars, matching his cloak. "The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all the students." _Amen to that_, Ron thought. Darkness wasn't his thing. "Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." And with that, he ended it. Ron let out a breath, he would definitely not be going to the third corridor right side. He glanced over to see who Filch was and could only describe him as two words: Death reborn.

The podium then was replaced with Professor McGonagall, "When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house. Hermione Granger!" Ron's eyes immediately looked over at Hermione whose eyes were squeeshed shut.

"Oh, no." She muttered. "Relax. Okay, relax." She kept muttering to herself. Ron had to laugh, looking over at Harry.

"Mental, that one. I'm telling you." Ron mumbled quickly, him and Harry both choking back a laugh as they watched her sit down slowly, the hat being placed down on her head.

The hat moved back and fourth slightly, mumbling before it finally announced, "GRYFFINDOR!" And with that, Hermione skipped down the steps, then walking excitedly over to the table where Ron watched the twins and Percy greet her as she sat down. He rolled his eyes before looking back, Draco's name being announced.

Draco walked up to the seat, his smile so smug, Ron could have choked himself. As soon as the hat touched his head, it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Ron shook his head as he refrained from clapping. He looked over at Harry, shaking his head as he scoffed.

"There's no witch or wizard who went bad, that wasn't from Slytherin." He informed him, watching as Harry widened his eyes slightly before looking back at the chair.

"Susan Bones!" McGonagall announced, Ron turning quickly as he heard Harry grunt, holding his forehead. Ron looked at him quizzically, quickly moving closer.

"Harry, what is it?" He asked, surprising concerned for his new friend. Harry shook his head, shrugging it off. Ron kept a mental note to himself to remember this moment as he looked back at the chair that Susan was sitting in.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat announced, as Susan scurried over to the Hufflepuff table, being welcomed by the whole group. Ron's heart started beating faster and faster, feeling his palms growing with more sweat. He didn't know what to do. Maybe he could beg the hat? No. Who would do that? Well he had plenty of time to think. It was going in alphabetical order wasn't it? Granger, Draco, Bones… No. That wasn't alphabetical.

"Ronald Weasley!" Professor McGonagall shouted, Ron looked up, expecting to be screamed at but then realized it meant it was his turn. He glanced at Ron, and then his brothers before slowly walking up. He sat down even slower as his eyes shut, his lips pursed together as he feared for the worst as the hat was lowered onto his head.

"Ha! Another Weasley, eh? I know just what to do with you…" Ron tightened his eyes even more, his hands squeezing the arms of the chair, feeling like he could break at any moment. "Gryffindor!" As soon as the word left the hat's mouth, Ron slumped down in the chair, a smile on his face before he pushed himself up, hearing the Gryffindor table cheer, Fred and George louder than the rest. He walked past the unsorted first years and sat himself down between Fred and George who congratulated him, looking across from him, he saw Percy and Hermione next to him which sent him a soft smile. He raised his eyebrows, no emotion as he looked back at the first years. Why was she such an odd character?

Ron heard Harry's name being called and immediately crossed his fingers, watching him slowly walk up and sit down. He better be in Gryffindor. He felt like they could connect, maybe be good friends. Otherwise he'd be stuck with Neville and Hermione. And he would not be satisfied. He heard murmuring between Harry and the hat, not being able to hear what they were saying. He looked around at the table as if someone was going to explain to him what was happening, narrorate it for him, but he got no such thing.

"Better be… Gryffindor!" Ron immediately broke into the applause as he shouted Harry's name a few times, along with a 'congratulations.' He watched Harry sit down next to him and sent him a smile.

"Wicked." He exclaimed, watching as Harry laughed. It was then that he realized how hungry he was. The feast, he heard it was amazing, he had grown up with his mothers large cooking. He hoped he wouldn't be let down. Food was one thing that would keep him here. If it wasn't too good, he might just get homesick.

"Let the feast, begin." Dumbledore announced at the podium, doing a slight bow as he opened his arms and then sat back down at the table along with the teachers. Ron watched as food piled up in front of them, everything he could think of was there. He piled his plates along with everyone around them, stuffing his face as quick as he could.

It wasn't his fault that some people would define him as a slob. He grew up with five brothers. If you didn't eat _fast_, you **didn't **eat. Ron was just about to throw back another glass of butterbeer before he was interrupted by a ghost. Him and Harry turned around to face him, Ron quickly coughing up any butterbeer he might have swallowed the wrong way as he looked at his face.

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor!" Ron just stared. He was a ghost. A transparent ghost. He wore a hat, and raggedy clothes, that were also, transparent. He just couldn't get over it. Not that he hadn't seen ghosts before.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked politely. Ron rolled his eyes, what a suck up. He wondered if Percy actually cared, and he knew Fred and George were thinking the same as they snickered.

"Dismal. Once again my request to join the headless hunt was denied." It then clicked in Ron's mind as his eyes widened.

"I know you! You're nearly headless Nick!" Ron commented, his face in total awe as he waited for his head to fall off at any time. It was odd. It seemed like he had a nice head on his shoulders, translucent, but a nice head nonetheless. _Fall, damnit, fall off. _He thought, growing impatient.

"I prefer to be called Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind." He replied quickly, obviously growing old with the same conversation each year.

"Nearly headless? How can you be **nearly **headless?" Hermione asked, leaning across the table as she examined the ghost in front of her. Ron glanced over at her and then back at Nicholas. As much as he wanted to tell her to butt out, he was wondering too.

"Like this." He replied, grabbing a hold of the top off his head as he tilted it off, seeing it was only held on by a piece of skin. Ron wanted to throw up, but then realized it wasn't as gross as it would be if he was full of color, and touchable, like Ron was himself.

"Ah!" Ron commented, nodding his head as he turned back around, obviously putting an end to the conversation as he stuffed one last spoonful of pudding into his mouth. He knew it was going to be quite the year, he could just tell. New friends, new tasks, no degnoming, no cleaning his room. Nothing like he had to do at home. He was satisfied, truly satisfied. Sure, he had to do school work but how hard could it be?

Ron let himself set down his spoon glancing at the whole table, his 'family' in other words. They were mixed in ages, sizes, everything. He was going to be with them for the next seven years. He wasn't going to screw it up. He wasn't going to be some stupid coward like he was at home. Plus, he didn't have Ginny to protect him anyways so he was going to have to be courageous whether he liked it or not. And he was going to do something to make his parents proud. He didn't know what, _yet._ But he was going to do something. He wasn't going to be just an anybody. Though he had a feeling, all he was hoping, wasn't going to happen. He, Ronald Weasley, was going to be _remembered._

**Sorry that really sucked... but, REVIEW. Please.**


End file.
